


Eye In The Sky

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Library Chronicles [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Backstory, Eldritch, Ficlet, Gods, Oneshot, People, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Surviving, Survivors, The First Ones, Worldbuilding, even if it aint potf or re directly, hint at cults, i recommend yall reading this, it's important for the world immersion lol, unsung heroes and survivors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: I am the eye in the skyLooking at youI can read your mindI am the maker of rulesDealing with foolsI can cheat you blindSnippets into the lives of people on the brink of a terrible apocalypse.And those who live right in the middle of it.
Series: The Library Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Eye In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> \---O--- indicates a new perspective

_I am the eye in the sky_

_Looking at you_

_I can read your mind_

_I am the maker of rules_

_Dealing with fools_

_I can cheat you blind_

The boy knew he wasn’t crazy. He saw it with his own damn eyes which, when he last checked, worked perfectly fine.

“Believe me, I saw the sky lookin back at me! It fucking _winked_ at me! I swear! I swear!”

But nobody believed him and he got locked up in a mental asylum, never knowing how that night, the sky winked again and this time, laughed with loud thunder and lightning.

\---O---

**Propaganda. Virus.**

**Vampirism.**

**Madness. Cannibalism.**

Tired, the old man closes the newspaper. From the couch, he turns his head and watches his wife who’s preparing some coffee in the kitchen. She notices him and with uncertain eyes she asks him what the news is about.

“Nothin, honey. World is losing its goddamn mind, that’s what is.”

She pours the fresh coffee into two cups and slowly walks over to the couch to join her husband.

“Are they spreading lies again?”

The old man brushes his fingers over his partner’s and hopelessly chuckles. “I guess.”

“And there ain’t no cure yet, hm?”

“Nope,” the man sighs and puts the paper aside. “They’re just fearmongering. We should ignore it. I sternly hold onto the idea of: out of sight out of mind and out of reality.”

And as much as the old man tried to ignore a real life phenomenon, he couldn’t outrun reality forever.

A few months later, his wife succumbed to this mysterious disease and she was locked away. Even though the medics told him she’d be alright, he could still see the fear in their eyes and how their honey sweet words were only the sugar coating on a rotten cake.

\---O---

_Nothing's waiting for us in the great sky  
Life is equal to dust in the balancer's eye  
Now I know that I can't lift an old curse  
Tell me, how does a man change the universe?_

It started with the change of the usual weather. Days became hotter for longer than normal. Or it would stay a bit cold for too long. And then the ruthless storms came. Lightning started crashing in, even at houses that had a lightning rod installed. My entire day was wrapped in thunder clouds and the sky roaring and crying entire rivers into the street. It was disastrous and many times I had feared for my life. But somehow, luck was on my side. Or should I say luck was on the side of whatever was causing this global uproar? And that thing, was now playing a cruel game with me? Seeing how long I could outrun death? Sometimes, it really felt like that.

I was playing chess with one of my fellow survivors. The down streets were completely flooded. Somehow we had hoped that it would keep the monsters at bay but alas, now feral _fish_ had intruded the goddamn place, making even the fucking waters unsafe. If you’d get bit, you better start amputating that part of your body or start praying the illness wouldn’t spread to you.

“Looks like your Tower is gone now,” my acquaintance chuckled.

I sneered as I looked at the fallen black piece. A smirk cracked on my frail lips as I moved my horse to the pawn.

“Sacrifices must be made,” she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. “Did you hear that some people try to provide safe havens at the downtown library?”

“That scrap place?” I laughed. If another water storm would come, it would wipe out that place if it wouldn’t be crumbling down on its own already. I huffed. “Why?”

“People try to save all the knowledge of our world too.”

“There’s not really much to save, is there,” I cynically answered. I watched as one of my own pawns got destroyed by her white pawn.

“Do you believe in God?” I asked. She looked up. The paleness of her eyes were even visible behind those thick, green glasses of hers.

“I don’t know. Do you?”

“I don’t know much either. But I feel there _must_ be _something_ behind these natural disasters. This illness that is making people batshit crazy?”

“Nature can be unfathomable yes. But do you really think something’s behind it?”

Lightning lights up our broken down apartment for a few seconds, bathing us in eery silver. I angrily clench my fists and get up. I leave my chess pieces on the board and run upstairs until I reach the roof. The harsh weather outside immediately hits me in the face. I scream. In the sky, tumultuous greens mix with the usual black and greys of the clouds.

“Are you up there? God? Or whatever you are?? You think this is funny? To play with our lives like that?!!” I wonder if the thunder clap and the trembling floor beneath my feet is a direct answer or if it’s pure coincidence.

“Aren’t you playing with lives too?” the voice of my companion suddenly rings through the screams of nature and those of my own making. She holds up my conquered Queen piece.

“Are you comparing real life to a stupid game of chess?”

“Maybe.” She walks over to me and holds my hand. She squeezes it. I look back at the sky. Fear of the unknown tugs at my heartstrings, wraps itself around me like a suffocating cloak, as if it tries to extinguish a fire, that fire being me. I sink to my knees and the fellow survivor ducks next to me.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside.”

“Just try and kill me, God! Where is your carefully planned lightning strike now?? Huh?!!!” I yell as my companion literally drags me back inside while I still have my fist raised up to the sky.

\---O---

_You never loved me_

_I came all the way through time and space_

_To take you away and out of this place_

_You're an emerald in the sky_

_You light up the night by blinkin' your eyes_

_I'll cry and I'll cry if your light ever dies_

She looks at the small piece of paper on the workboard. It doesn’t look like any of the other job application forms surrounding it. It’s yellow, definitely weathered and in the centre a large emerald is drawn through simplistic, geometrical lines with a fat, green marker. Above it, in blocky letters it only says _FOLLOW_. She unpins the paper to see if there’s some hint at the back.

“Hey, missie, whatcha got there?” A deep male voice suddenly beams her out of her thoughts. When she spins around, she’s met with a man as bulky as his voice.

Without saying anything, she just shows him the mysterious paper.

“ _Oh_. Ya looking to join ‘em too?”

“Join who?”

“That group with the weird star thing. They got it _all_ figured out. I’ve heard they worship that thing on the paper.”

“Some gemstone?” she furrows her brows, confused.

“It doesn’t really matter. What _does_ matter is that they give ya a proper roof above yer head, give ye some income too. A way to leave yer old life behind and start anew. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“I guess.”

“So whatcha say, missy? We travel together to find ‘em?”

The woman hesitates a little but then she figures it might be easier and safer to travel together than all alone.

“Come on, I don’t bite,” he laughs.

“Okay. Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> Eye In The Sky by the Alan Parsons Project  
> The Balancer's Eye by Lord Huron  
> Emerald Star by Lord Huron
> 
> Give a listen to them, they neat


End file.
